toohumanfandomcom-20200213-history
Salvaging for Profit
By Zyano There is a great deal of profit to be made from salvaging unused or unusable gear in Too Human. Sometimes it is difficult to aquire the funding one needs to respec or to even craft a better piece of gear. Especially if your new to the game it could potential get aggrivating having to go back and grind a easier level in hopes that you make enough to do what you need. There is a good solution to that and it comes from using two rune types that can potentially be beneficial to you even if the investment into them seems hardly worth it at first. Runes of Worth and any Rune that has incresed loot drop chance. Depending on your aptitude in the game you can benifit from using these slotted rune types. The first way of benifiting intially is using Runes of Worth. You need to make sure you can get the highest % avaiable to put into your armor. You can add any number of runes up to the total of 50% which means that lvl 10 Impact rune you do not need that typically salvages for 200 will go for 300 now. So at higher levels and a higher Salvage % will help to bring in that profit you need towards helping you craft or even respect to try and find your build that fits with your gear and play style. Loot Drop helps in regards to providing more loot and potential better loot. You can have any number of runes up to 15%, and typicaly these runes are not used as much as Salvage in the early stages of playing Too Human. You might be wondering as to why its low compared to the Salvage Cap. Loot benfits from that fact that if two players have loot drop the % stacks so playing online can get you a Loot Drop of 30%. Aquiring these runes is as simple as checking out the Workshop and Bio Labs, either through the purchase of thet gear or finding the occassional rune. Depending on your luck you might find the occassional blank rune weapon. Weapons that have runes slots but typically no runes in place, these make good weapons to have if you do not use that weapon often during your game play. An example being that you are playing a berserker and hardly use your ranged weapon. These weapons are beneficial in that you can put your salvage and loot runes into them without losing a much in the way of a benificial slot on gear you do use. You might consider carrying a set of weapns and gear that is focused purely on the Salvage. Armor and Weapons that you would only wear while you are not adventuring immediately. Thou tedious and might be forgotten during a long play session, putting these on your character then salvaging excessive things will net you some profit before you go back to your normal armor and adventure. The same can be said in reverse for your adventure if you carry a gun that has a Loot Drop focus to help improve loot oppurtunities. Unless your class has a ranged weapon focus it should typically be that off weapon you find yourself not using often. At level 50 things change since by now you have aquired a good bit more experience and familiarity with Too Human. Maybe have also been sitting on some really good runes that wil help reduce the number of runes you may have been using. Typically with myself, I sit at 15% Loot Drop rate and a 49% Salvage rate from the combination of my gear most my salvage runes are 8-9% and I do not want to waste a rune just to over cap 50%. Through the course of my game playing on even Hall of Heros I make more than enough to respec my character which sits at the max cost of 1000000. And this is the gear I use to adventure in as well, which one might find odd but I benefit from the fact I never have to really go into my inventory and salvage items. This is due to the Auto Salavge feature in the game that you may or may not have noticed. Initial set for automatically at the game start it begins to eliminate the excess gear by salvaging the least costly gear. Fine and dandy if you have already played with this feature but really excells at level 50. This is due to the fact that setting it to auto matically salvage all gear purple on down means I can pick through my orange blueprints and gear pieces later in case I find something more useful. If you yourself have really gotten a handle on playing and your gears good you can up that up to salvaging even Orange and all you have to worry about later is reds you aquire. I hope you found this guide useful.